


Even-Stevens

by AnMorrighan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cabins, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reader-Insert, Snow, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnMorrighan/pseuds/AnMorrighan
Summary: While on a recon mission overseas, Bucky finds himself in close quarters with you and Steve. The last thing he expects is for the conversation to turn to your preference for super soldiers and an apparent ‘free pass’ arrangement.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Even-Stevens

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, this is my first piece of Marvel-related writing in a while and is also part of your-highnessmarvel’s 'Choose Your Puzzle Writing Challenge' on Tumblr. This is also just a bit of fun with my two favourite super soldiers, really. Hope you’s enjoy!
> 
> Puzzle Pieces:  
> Character: Bucky Barnes  
> Weather: Snow storm  
> Setting: Finding/renting a cabin  
> Prompt: “Move or I’ll sit on you.”

“How much longer until we get to this cabin, Cap? I feel like I’m starting to freeze.”

Bucky’s boots crunched in the snow as he trudged along a steep incline. Ahead of him, Steve and Y/N lead the way through the Scandinavian forests while the unsettling grey clouds above began to release a torrent of snow right on schedule. They had been flown out to the more secluded part of Sweden that afternoon, on a mission to do some recon on a newly-discovered HYDRA base. Two super soldiers and a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent — each of them having extensive knowledge on the organisation — seemed like the right crew to send out. The only issue was that a snow storm was due to swing by, forcing them to make a stop for some rest before sneaking to the base’s outskirts in the early morning hours. Bucky didn’t have much problem with snow anymore, even if he used to associate it with his time spent under HYDRA’s strict control in Siberia. It was somewhat freeing to be able to admire the peaceful weather without an unnerving and anxious feeling twisting around in his stomach.

Steve called out from his spot at the front of the trio. “The cabin should be on the other side of this hill, so not long now.”

Bucky was the last in line with Y/N placed firmly between them. She released a sigh, visibly done with the building snow already. “Good, I don’t think I can feel my toes anymore.”

“You always this dramatic about a bit of snow?” Bucky teased, revelling in his super soldier abilities that kept him warm in useful times like this.

“Ugh, yes, considering I’m still a measly human?” she replied, glancing over her shoulder to look at him. “Not all of us got to have that special potion of yours, Barnes.”

“That _potion_ doesn’t gift ya with extra patience, doll.”

“Well no wonder you’re such a grumpy guy then, _James_.”

From the front of the line, Steve called out. “Good _God_. Whose idea was it to send you two on this mission with me again?”

“ _Yours!”_ they replied in unison without hesitation and Bucky laughed.

Steve let out a sigh. “Right, guess that’s my own fault then.”

“Could be worse, Stevie,” Bucky offered, hopping over a fallen log that blocked his path. “At least we’re not teasin’ _you_ this time.”

“How about we keep the joking around until after we reach the cabin at least?”

They didn’t have to wait long to reach their destination. The cabin was where Steve said it would be, hidden away amidst the dense shrubbery and trees. Bucky barely offered the wooden structure more than a glance as they hurried inside and shut the outside world off behind them. Even if he wasn’t particularly struggling in the harsh weather, it was nice to be somewhere more secure and comforting.

“I’ll get the fire going,” Steve assured them, taking his signature shield off his back and leaving it leaning against a nearby wall. His tone shifted from that of Captain Rogers to his more casual friend Steve. “So we can warm up.”

“This place is really nice for a S.H.I.E.L.D. base,” Y/N noted, already shrugging off her heavy coat with a shiver. She peered into what looked to be a small living room and pointed at a big recliner in the corner. “Damn, I can’t wait to park my ass in _that_ later. Look at how fluffy those cushions are!”

“It’s a good spot,” Steve agreed, chuckling at her enthusiasm. “And it should keep us warm and away from that snow before we head out again later.”

“Please tell me this place has hot water?”

“Stark said he would make sure we have hot water and food, so you should have plenty.”

“God bless that man,” she said gleefully. “I’m gonna go grab a shower.” With a kiss on Steve’s cheek, she rushed off into the bathroom. Steve’s eyes trailed after her with a small smile and Bucky eyed him, smirking in amusement.

“I’d tease ya for that,” Bucky began. “If you two weren’t so damn cute and ya didn’t have that shit-eatin’ grin on your face.”

“Then take your own advice and say nothing,” Steve waved him off, turning his attention to the fire. “I’ve had enough of your teasing for one day, punk.”

“’M just glad things are workin’ out between ya.”

Steve and Y/N had been in a relationship for the past year and from what Bucky could tell, things were going pretty well. They met at the Compound when she was brought in to assist with certain HYDRA missions. Being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, she had much to offer, and her expertise came in very handy when they needed it. Steve clearly became fond of her for more than that, and his offer of coffee sparked what ended up being a healthy relationship for them both. He wasn’t at all surprised when she caught Captain America’s attention. She was quietly confident in her abilities, could handle herself in the field, and was dedicated to helping people in whatever way she could. Not only that, but her playful snark when in a more casual setting caught him hook, line, and sinker. Bucky was always happy to see his best friend finding someone who made him feel content, and even more happy that he could poke fun at him for smiling like an idiot every time she was in the room. It helped that he genuinely liked her too, and found that they had surprisingly similar personalities. She certainly had his best pal seal of approval.

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve replied, tossing logs on to the newly-lit fire. “I’m glad too.”

Bucky smiled before glancing around the small sitting room. “Anythin’ ya need me to do to help out?”

“Tony said he would have some ready-made meals left in the fridge for us if you wanna sort those out.”

Bucky assured him he was on it before heading to the small kitchen in the next room over. As he pulled the pasta dishes from the mini fridge and prepared them, he got a proper look around the room. It was surprisingly homely, considering it was a base that was used quite regularly by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the area, but he supposed it would look suspicious to any passersby who looked in its windows and saw goddamn spy equipment littered all over the place. Its wooden beams and rustic decoration induced a warm, cosy feeling inside him.

_Yeah, I could get used to this place._

With three meals steaming and ready to go, he knocked on the bathroom door to let Y/N know that there was food waiting for her when she got out. It didn’t take her too long to join them in the living room. Bucky, ever the antagonistic jerk that he was, parked himself firmly in the much sought after recliner, much to Steve’s dismay. He would regret it, he said, already expecting the confrontation that would occur. The former Winter Soldier merely flashed him a pasta-filled smile. Evidently, Steve was right to warn him — the agent soon joined them with wet hair and wearing more casual clothes compared to her earlier attire. She planted herself in front of him, hands on her hips, while he wolfed down his meal. Up until that point, the calming atmosphere in the cabin had been ideal. Now, Bucky had definitely put his damn foot in it.

“You’re in my spot.”

“Am I?” he asked, feigning innocence and unable to help himself. “Is this your cabin too?”

She bit back a smile. “It’s not my cabin, but I sure as hell claimed that chair.”

“I didn’t hear ya claim anythin’.”

“You must be hard of hearing in your old age, then.”

From his spot on the couch, Steve snorted. Bucky rolled his eyes. “Don’t bother an old man his chair.”

“That’s _my_ chair.”

“Says who?”

“Says _me!_ So move.”

He chuckled, enjoying how he vexed her. “Not gonna happen, doll.”

“Move or I’ll sit on you.”

He grinned. “Awh c’mon, we don’t wanna make Stevie jealous with an offer like _that_.”

With a huff, she plopped herself on the couch next to Steve, letting her back rest against his shoulder and grabbing her ready-made meal. “You’re the bane of my existence, Barnes.”

“Love you too, doll.”

Though they pretended to fight and ended up in bouts of verbal grilling semi-regularly, neither of them ever took it to heart. 

The Captain merely rolled his eyes at the exchange, chucking his empty food container on the table and grabbing the laptop. “I need a distraction from this bickering. What did I do to deserve dealing with you two on this mission?”

Y/N replied without missing a beat. “It must have been because of your rampant infidelity.”

Bucky choked on the last mouthful of his meal. He spluttered out a laugh, smacking his chest in an attempt to clear his throat. “Fuckin’ _hell_ —”

Steve appeared unamused while his girlfriend pacified him. “It was just a joke, Steve! Why are you making that face?”

Oh, boy. Bucky would have felt bad for laughing had the situation been far more serious, but thankfully, said accusations were completely — well, _mostly_ — false. At this point, it had become a bit of a joke between her and Steve.

A few months ago, Steve — or rather, _Captain America_ — was asked to partake in an advertisement campaign, in which he was to do a photoshoot themed around the thirties and forties. _Very original_. One such snapshot was to be a recreation of the infamous _V-J Day in Times Square_ photo, more commonly known as the Navy sailor embracing and kissing the nurse. A model took the place of the nurse, and it was done quite tastefully in Bucky’s opinion. Steve informed Y/N ahead of time, worried she might be displeased with the arrangement, but she was completely unfazed, well aware that it was just for a photograph. Regardless, the captain worried, reassuring her that ‘ _it meant nothing, yada yada yada…_ ’ It had become sort of a running joke that she would frame him as a cheating fiend to get back for the weeks of unnecessary explanations she received from her boyfriend.

“I already said I was sorry about it,” Steve grumbled, slinging his arm around her shoulder and pulling her body closer to his. “And you’re still hasslin’ me about it.”

“I’m only joking around,” she clarified and gave his hand a squeeze. “Plus, I’ve already told you that you don’t have to apologise to me. I couldn’t care less about the photoshoot. But that hasn’t stopped you from saying sorry or making unusual offers.”

“Unusual offers?” Bucky repeated, looking between them with immediate interest.

Y/N looked to her boyfriend with a wry grin. “Can we tell him?”

“Tell me what?”

Steve was grinning despite his hesitance. “If you want to, _but_ it can’t leave this cabin.”

Bucky immediately sat up in the recliner. “Okay, now I’m _really_ curious.”

With a sure nod from Steve, she turned to Bucky and revealed what their secret was. “He offered me a free pass.”

Bucky blinked. “A what?”

“A free pass. Like, he said I can kiss one person to make up for him kissing the model. That way, we’ll be ‘even Stevens’, as he said.”

Bucky was silent for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. He met Steve’s gaze and said. “Ya seriously suggested _that?”_

The other man shrugged in response. “I felt guilty, alright? And it was only if she _wanted_ to. There were also some conditions.”

Y/N began to list them off on her fingers. “No strangers, no one already in a relationship, Steve has to know about it ahead of time and also be present, and specifically not Tony under any circumstances.”

“But isn’t he already in a relationship anyway?”

“Yeah, but Steve was very insistent about it _not_ being him.”

Bucky couldn’t help but be amused by the arrangement, but Steve generally seemed unbothered by it. He supposed he felt reassured in their relationship and unthreatened about giving her a free pass to kiss someone else once without consequence.

Bucky nodded along thoughtfully. “So… ya got your eyes on anyone?”

“I will admit, I did ask Steve whether Thor would be allowed.”

Bucky snorted. “Of course ya’d go for another big, dumb blonde.”

“ _Damn_ ,” Steve sighed, pretending to be insulted. “Way to do us both dirty, Buck.”

“What can I say?” She shrugged, displaying not even an ounce of shame. “I do love a good beefcake.”

“Thor ain’t the only beefcake on the team,” Steve added, nodding suggestively to his friend sitting opposite them. “Right?”

Bucky’s natural response was to laugh until he saw the thoughtful look in Y/N’s eyes. Clogs were clearly turning in her mind as she looked between them. “Well, now that you mention it…”

His mouth fell open. “Uh…”

Now it was Steve’s turn to be amused at his friend’s discomfort. “You speechless, pal?”

“’M tryin’ not to make assumptions, punk.”

“To be honest,” she began again, equally amused by his reaction. “I did ask if you were also off limits, and apparently you’re not.”

Bucky was honestly stumped. At first, he couldn’t tell whether they were joking or pulling some out of embarrassing prank. “I can’t tell if you two are bein’ serious.”

“Oh, it’s not a joke,” Steve confirmed casually. “She asked whether I’d be more comfortable with her kissing either you or Thor, and I’ve known you longer than anyone on our team. I’d be more comfortable if it’s someone I trust wholeheartedly.”

“I… Uh, I just,” Bucky stammered, trying to choose his words carefully so that he didn’t sound like an ass. He assumed he already sounded like an ass. “I wouldn’t want things to be awkward between us, Steve.”

“It’s just a kiss, Barnes,” Y/N replied. “Nothing to get your knickers in a twist over. Seriously, no big deal.”

He looked at her pensively. “No big deal?”

“If I kiss Bucky,” she said, placing a hand on Steve’s thigh. “Can we be even with this whole kiss thing and you can stop going on about it?”

He nodded and quickly shut the laptop. “Deal. If he’s comfortable with it too.”

“I mean…” Bucky cleared his throat as they watched him expectantly. “’M not gonna turn down a kiss.”

Y/N got to her feet as he did. For a moment, he stood there awkwardly. It had been many years since Bucky was a rampant and confident ladies man. Even if he was doing much better since his brainwashed Winter Solder days, he still hadn’t settled back into his previous reputation. His charisma had taken a bit of a nose dive. Sometimes he was more comfortable around damn _goats_ than he was around a good-looking woman.

“It’s just a peck,” she reassured him gently with a small smile.

“Uh, sure. Yeah.” He smiled back, not entirely sure what he should do with his hands. His metal fingers clenched into a fist before relaxing and repeating the motion.

“You should dip her,” Steve suggested from his spot on the couch. When they gave him a questioning look, he added. “That’s what I had to do for the photoshoot. Y’know, like the original photo.”

“Ya tryin’a make me feel even more awkward?” Bucky accused him.

“ _Maybe_.”

“Okay,” Y/N said, then clapped her hands to psych them up. “Come on, Barnes! Don’t think, just go for it!”

“Awh, fuck.”

Taking her advice and just ‘going for it’, Bucky pulled her swiftly into his arms, dipped her back, and pressed his lips against hers. Her arms instinctively grabbed his broad shoulders as she settled into the sudden kiss, lips relaxing against his. He eased her back up, keeping the kiss chaste and gentle. Despite the formality of the arrangement and the fact his best friend was currently watching the embrace, Bucky couldn’t help but think about how nice it was to kiss a woman again. It wasn’t suggestive, it wasn’t desperate, and it certainly wasn’t insinuating that there was more to come. But it was _good_. Her soft lips, the light breath fanning over his face, and her body fitting into his sure as hell made him feel really damn _good_.

He pulled back from her lips with a small smack, carefully releasing her from his grasp. They stared at each other for a moment, taking in their surrounds and looking to see Steve sitting contentedly on the couch. “That was some dip.”

Bucky grumbled in response while Y/N looked at him expectantly. “Sooooo, we’re even now?”

“Even Stevens.”

“Sweet. Thanks for the assistance, Barnes.”

Bucky waved her off awkwardly. “’S fine. ’M not sure if this is weird, but you’re a good kisser.”

She giggled slightly. “Even if it’s kinda weird, you’re a good kisser too.” She ran a hand over the back of her neck and picked up her food off the table. “I’m, eh, gonna go reheat my dinner. I’ll be back.”

She left without another word, the sound of the microwave coming on confirming her explanation. Bucky stood in the middle of the room for a moment, watching her leave and then clearing his throat. He reclaimed his seat in the recliner once more, feeling his friend’s eyes on him.

Bucky met his smirking gaze. “Whose idea was that?”

“Hers originally,” Steve admitted. “But I didn’t have any problem with it. We discussed it before a few times.”

“Ya sure you’re cool with it?”

“Definitely,” he confirmed. “It’s kinda nice to see you flustered over a dame for once.”

“So we’re good?” he asked with an edge to his voice. “No big deal?”

“Of course we’re good, Buck! Plus, who says I didn’t get anythin’ outta that either?”

The brunette’s brows piqued at his admittance. “ _Really?_ Huh… Ya better hope Stark hasn’t got this place bugged.”

“What Tony won’t know won’t hurt him.” Steve relaxed in his seat, completely unfazed by the turn of events. “But what I _did_ know, was that you’d be up for the suggestion. And now _I_ get to tease _you_ for once. Who knew my girl could make you so flustered?”

Bucky shook his head, not taking the teasing to heart. He met his best friend’s cheerful gaze and started to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. This was one weird recon mission, but he was sure as shit enjoying it. “Shut up, jerk.”

“Not a chance, punk.”


End file.
